A general of the Crimson Lotus
'Mission Details' *'Date': 7/18/13 *'Submitted by': Nui Uchiha *'Rank':S *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Nui Uchiha *Orr Tann *Shinkiro Gami *Tiburan Momochi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Find and kill the general of the crimson lotus. Story: The Crimson Lotus criminal organization has been causing trouble in the Land of Fire recently. Many of the inhabitants are scared to do anything about it, and Konoha manpower would be wasted, as the general in charge of these operations has said to have immense strength. Though recently, a base of operations has been found, where the Crimson Lotus general is said to be hiding. Nui and Shinkiro show particular interest in killing the general. A team of 4 are to meet within a mile of the base, located outside Konoha, some distance away. Once they meet, they will discuss their plan of action. Mission Recap Nui finds her way to the rendevous point and Tibs and Shink have skipped their way there. Orr comes in and Nui briefs them on whats going on. She tells them they must go and kill the general. They go to the complex and find multiple guards sitting outside. They discuss on what to do and eventually agree to fake that they have something to do there. They walk up and the guards demand on what they are doing, and Shinkiro threatens them to step aside, as they have buiness there. A bearded man lets them in, saying that the general, Kusogei, has been waiting for them. Tibs goes to the bathroom and they go into an elevator. They are taken down to a main room, and they meet Kusogei. Kusogei says that he supposes they will try and kill him, and they propose a surrender. He denies, and says its in his favor for him to live and die. He sends a bunch of lackeys to go and kill them, to test their abilities. The battle starts and Shinkiro shoots a vaccum wave killing one of the lackeys. Nui activates her sharigan and sends a Great Fire Annihilation over to the other lackeys, but two of them send an electrical surge that destroys the fire annhilation but Nui manages to dodge the remainder. Orr summons his chakra chains and Cranius and the Lackeys attack Shinkiro with a combination of Wind and Fire jutsu, which he dodges. The jutsu destroys half the room. Tibs summons water from his Water scroll and it spills into the room. Shinkiro cuts one of the Lackeys open, and Nui uses her firebals to group the Lackeys together, but all of the sudden Orr shoots a barrage of Particle Bombs at Kusogei. The chakra sheild blocks the majority of the blast, but that causes the floor to cave in, and them to fall into the caves below. The group land underground and Tibs drinks some of the water and keeps it in his mouth. They go to the north and find Kusogei sitting on a throne made of Earth. He says this is the part where he should surrender, and Nui asks if he is. He says no, and that either the group will die or he will die, and hes pretty confident. He asks if they will begin the dance and Shink runs at him with opens arms trying to dance, but Kusogei appears behind him and says he doesnt swing that way. He starts the fight by charging at Tibs, and Tibs tries to splash water on him and use his triforce slash, but Kusogei is too fast, and beats the crap out of him. Shinkiro heals Tibs and Nui sends a fire dragon bullet at Kusogei, but he calls his Ultimate Shield to block it. Orr charges up sgae mode again and his chakra chains and uses it, and Crainiouses blinding jutsu to reduce Kusogei's vision. The barrage comes and he can barely dodge any of it. He calls his shield to block it, but it shatters and he is blown to bits. However he smiles and is reformed, standing back up. Tibs summons Enma and King Kong, and King Kong throws Enma at Kusogei, but Kusogei uppercuts Enma and slams him to the ground. Tibs desummons Enma and Kusogei makes a star in his hand, appears apove bori, and throws it down on her. She narrowly dodges but the shockwave blasts her back. Shinkuro uses his Iaijutsu Strike and Kusogei counters with his Ultimate Shield. Nui attempts to appear behind him and slash him, but she only manages to get a cut on his cheek before she and Shinkiro are knocked away. Orr sends his primitive World technique, but Kusogei slows it down with his jutsu and dodges the structure. Tibs compliments him immensely and shoots point blank water guns in his heart and lung, but he just regenerates and smash Tibs down into the ground until hes unconcious. Shinkiro charges at him with his sword, and they exchange multiple blows, with Shinkiro getting broken bones and bruises and Kusogei without an arm and lacerations. Nui burns him with great fire, but he regenerates, and Cranius puts him under a genjutsu, and he is caught in a DotPW structure. He is destroyed on a molecular level and later reforms, realising he can do it no more. He charges at Nui but she manages to get behind him and stab him in the back. He says hes been waiting to die and says goodbye, before turning to dust. Category:Mission